Secret dévoilé
by SrK-circus
Summary: Arthur n'est pas d'humeur ce matin. La raison ? L'absence de son valet à son réveil. Il apprend rapidement que celui-ci a pris congés sans son accord. N'étant pas dans ses habitudes, le prince cherchera à comprendre cette insolence et découvrira son serviteur sous un autre jour.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire suit la **saison 3 **si je ne dis pas de bêtise. N'hésitez pas à me reprendre si je me trompe. Je changerai ce commentaire.

Il s'agit d'un Merthur. Le but premier était d'amener la relation entre Arthur et Merlin, en suivant le déroulement de la série. En clair, la question était : Peut-on encore espérer du Merthur suite à la saison 3, alors que ce lien y était moins accès que dans la première saison. Je vous laisse donc découvrir leur aventure.

**Un secret dévoilé, l'autre jusqu'à quand ?**

**- Merlin !** Hurla le jeune prince en sortant du lit.

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Cela se devinait malgré les rideaux encore fermé. La chaleur dans la pièce était digne d'un mois d'été. Arthur Pendragon aurait dû sourire à l'idée de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce beau jour, mais son visage exprimait plutôt un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Son valet n'était pas là pour son réveil. Il ne l'avait pas accueillie comme chaque matin par sa maladresse et son insolence toujours respectueuse.

La porte se mit alors à toquer. Dos à elle, Arthur ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner avant de pester :

- **Ah enfin, tu es en retard Merlin. Pourquoi les rideaux ne sont-ils pas encore tirés ?**

- **Je vous demande pardon Sire, je n'ai eu vent de ma nouvelle fonction que trop tard dans la matinée.**

Arthur s'était attendu à entendre son valet rétorquer un : « _Mais c'est parce que votre royale arrière train n'a pas oser se lever pour le faire vous-même._ ». Mais rien ne vint de la sorte et rien n'était familier à ce genre de routine matinale. La lumière pénétra dans la pièce, accompagnée de pas rapides.

- **Guenièvre ? Que…Où est Merlin ?** demanda Arthur, en se retournant, sourcils froncés.

- **Il** **a dû prendre congé. Des nouvelles d'Ealdor lui sont parvenues très tôt, ce matin. **

****Arthur se leva, la mine légèrement angoissée. Si son valet n'avait pas pris la peine de l'avertir, c'est que cela devait être important, potentiellement grave. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, le jeune prince était assez reconnaissant envers son serviteur. Peut-être pas à sa juste valeur, mais il y avait en lui cette sagesse qu'il n'osait admettre et dont Arthur avait la sensation d'y être dépendant…Si dépendant, qu'il avait ce désir de lui venir en aide, s'il était dans le besoin.

C'était certainement un sentiment égoïste. Ce besoin de le protéger ne servait sans doute qu'à lui, parce qu'il savait que vivre sans Merlin aurait un sens hasardeux, sans réel support. Il avait beau le maltraiter gentiment, il était conscient que sans lui, les choses qu'ils avaient traversées, ces dernières années, n'auraient pas été aussi simples. Rien que son soutien lui était essentiel. Du moins, le croyait-il, car Merlin faisait bien plus que le soutenir.

- **Quelles sont donc ces nouvelles ? Rien de trop grave j'espère ?** Dit-il en regrettant sa dernière phrase.

C'était sans doute très poli de la part d'un simple homme, mais de la part d'un prince, qui plus est, pour son valet, cela pouvait-être assez révélateur sur la réelle attache qu'il lui accordait.

- **Sa mère est souffrante,** annonça Genièvre en replaçant convenablement les draps de son prince. **Gaïus lui a préparé un remède. Merlin prend la route pour le lui apporter lui-même.**

Arthur resta un instant à observer la jeune femme. Leur relation depuis ces derniers mois avait évolué au point de devoir cacher un amour aux yeux du roi. Le prince avait eu une totale confiance en cet amour jusqu'à présent. Mais alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, seuls, avec cette possibilité de démontrer leurs sentiments réciproque, il ne put s'y résoudre. Non, ces pensées tournées vers Merlin et sa stupide aventure qu'il allait vivre seul. Ce téméraire valet qui ne se rendait pas compte des dangers qui allaient lui faire face. Cet idiot qui n'avait pas daigné lui demander congé, ou encore son aide.

- **Arthur ?** l'appela Guenièvre dans la tentative de le faire sortir de ses songes. **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Le jeune prince, l'air perdu dans les draps de son propre lit que la domestique tirée vers le haut, ne s'était pas rendu compte que le trouble qui lui traversait l'esprit avait envahie son corps. Reprenant son attention sur la servante, il émergea :

- **Mmmhh ? Oui.** Répondit-il simplement sans être sûre de la question qu'on venait de lui poser. **Je dois aller voir mon père. Peux-tu continuer sans moi ? **Se perdit-il. **Je veux dire…je vais y aller,** Finit-il déstabilisé.

Guenièvre l'observa, avec une certaine incompréhension, se rendre vers ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Puis, il quitta la pièce pour la laisser seule. Elle se redressa alors et observa la porte, désormais close, avec ce même air qui ne l'avait pas quitté, des interrogations plein la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un secret dévoilé.**

_Chapitre 2._

Trottant, sur son cheval, jusqu'à la sortie du château, Arthur avait bien l'intention de retrouver Merlin afin de l'accompagner dans sa quête. Au fil des années, et depuis leur rencontre, la relation des deux jeunes hommes n'avait cessé d'évoluer. Ils s'étaient haïs dans un premier temps. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés devenant amis, sans trop de proximité entre eux. Chacun restait à sa place. Mais cette amitié n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue entre prince et son valet. Arthur en prit d'ailleurs conscience au fil de son rapprochement avec son jeune serviteur. Certains sentiments n'avaient aucune place dans ce monde.

Il avait déjà fait une exception pour Guenièvre. Ses sentiments amoureux, à l'égard de la jeune femme, avaient été assez intenses pour le mettre dans l'embarras vis-à-vis du royaume. Mais Arthur était aussi un jeune homme qui avait besoin de s'affirmer sur tous les plans. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les interdictions qu'on lui donnait. Il détestait devoir obéir lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Lorsqu'il savait que les choses devaient changer pour accepter des aprioris, des lois qui n'étaient pas juste.

Malgré cela, il avait conscience que certains interdits devaient être respectés pour éviter, ne serait-ce que, de perdre toute crédibilité envers son royaume et ceux aux alentours. Avoir une aventure avec une domestique n'était rien comparé à la réalité de sa vie souhaitée.

Alors qu'il passait les larges portes, séparant la ville-basse de la plaine de son futur royaume, Arthur observa ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'une silhouette. Ealdor était à droite, de l'autre côté de la frontière de Camelot. Alors pourquoi n'y voyait-il aucun signe de Merlin ? Gaïus lui avait assuré qu'il était partie depuis peu de temps. Il aurait dû l'apercevoir, mais rien. Lorsque son regard parcourut l'horizon, son visage prit une expression d'incompréhension. Un homme, à cheval, se dirigeait vers le sud, prenant la direction de la forêt de Balor. Le jeune prince ordonna à son cheval de s'activer et entra dans un galop afin de le rattraper.

Pourquoi le jeune homme brun prenait une telle direction ? Ils avaient pourtant déjà pris le chemin d'Ealdor bien des fois.

- **Merlin**, l'appela-t-il alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Le jeune homme se tourna et observa Arthur arriver à sa hauteur. Son visage était neutre, mise à part un voile d'inquiétude. Arthur attendit d'entendre sa voix, mais rien ne vint. Restant silencieux pendant près d'une minute, il décida de montrer sa nature habituelle :

- **Tu t'en vas sans me demander mon autorisation**, commença-t-il. **Tu pars sans me demander de l'aide et tu ne me réponds même pas lorsque je t'appelles ?** Arthur fit mine de réfléchir sans même prendre conscience du regard vide de son valet**. Je réfléchis encore à la punition que je pourrais t'infliger en rentrant.**

**- Rentrez au château, Sire,** soupira le jeune servant dans une voix légèrement exacerbée. **J'ai une affaire à régler, je ne souhaite pas vous faire perdre de votre précieux temps.**

- **J'ai eu vent de cette histoire. Mais sais-tu que tu ne prends pas la bonne direction pour te rendre à Ealdor ?**

- **J'en ai conscience, mais qui vous dit que je me rends là-bas ?**

- **Je suis le prince, Merlin, **annonça-t-il d'un ton légèrement hautain**. Toutes les langues se délient lorsque je pose des questions**.

- **Pas toutes,** rectifia Merlin sans plus d'enthousiasme.

Arthur eut un léger rictus qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Merlin restait son plus grand mystère. Il savait qu'il lui cachait des choses. S'il ne l'embêtait pas avec cela, c'était par respect. Un respect qu'il dissimulait avec les tâches ingrates qu'il donnait à son serviteur, ou avec des remarques acerbes qu'il regrettait au fond de lui, mais n'en laissait rien paraitre.

- **Oui, pas toutes. Je sais que tu as un secret que tu ne veux pas partager…,** avança Arthur avant que son interlocuteur ne le coupe :

- **Pas qu'un secret seul.**

Arthur fronça les sourcils en observant son valet, pendant que leurs chevaux marchaient, côte à côte, dans un rythme synchronique.

- **Vraiment ?** s'étonna le jeune homme blond. **Tu en as plusieurs ?**

- **Et bien, vous ignorez où je vais et pourquoi,** expliqua Merlin, **ce qui, en somme, est un autre secret.**

Le prince ne put s'empêcher un sourire amusé. Mais face à ce serviteur au visage impassible, l'arc que traçaient ses lèvres disparu. Il inspira l'air pur de la forêt, que la brise légère leur apportait, et finit par lui annoncer :

- **Et** **bien cela ne restera pas un secret puisque je viens avec toi. Je serais forcé de le découvrir par moi-même.**

Merlin lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris, mais aussi gêné. On ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce que le prince décidait lorsqu'on était un simple valet. Alors il se tût. Mais Arthur n'était pas aussi crétin que son valet avait pu le dire à leur première rencontre. Il avait remarqué que son servant n'était pas réellement d'accord avec cette perspective. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Allait-il être confronté à des réponses qu'il regretterait ? Cela aussi il l'ignorait encore.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent alors dans la forêt, dans un silence pesant. Arthur n'osa plus dire un mot. Merlin profita alors de ce précieux cadeau, habitué aux remontrances, sarcasmes et autres remarques vexantes que son Prince avait pris l'habitude de lui certifier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un secret dévoilé**

**PARTIE 3**

-** Comptes-tu me gratifier de ton silence jusqu'à notre retour à Camelot ?** grogna Arthur au coin du feu de camps qu'il avait allumé, la nuit tombant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils parcouraient les plaines et les forêts pour rejoindre leur but, ou plutôt celui de Merlin. Prêt à dormir à la belle étoile, ils avaient trouvé nécessaire de manger un peu avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, chacun leur tour. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'Arthur avait décidé de le suivre. Son visage avait été fermé tout le long, seul l'inquiétude était lisible, grâce à la lueur orangée que le feu projetait, dans son regard perdu :

-** Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?** demanda-t-il alors, posant ses prunelles dans le regard du prince de Camelot.

Ce dernier se figea un instant dans le sien, puis sembla le fuir, en observant alors le feu, faisant tourner une branche dans les flammes. Il ne tarda pas à répondre. Cependant, Merlin crut voir une certaine réflexion avant qu'il ne se prononce :

- **Et bien, c'est le devoir d'un prince que d'aider son peuple, non ?** Demanda-t-il d'un léger.

- **Vous voulez dire que vous feriez cela pour n'importe qui dans votre royaume ?** N'importe quel paysan vous demandant de l'aide ?

Merlin resta dubitatif à cette réponse. Au plus profond de lui, il se doutait qu'Arthur était capable de bien des choses, par pure loyauté et générosité pour les gens de son royaume. Mais il cachait aussi ce besoin qu'il possédait en lui, se faisant passer pour un égoïste hautain et borné.

-** Je suppose,** dit-il avec hésitation. **Où peut-être que non,** se rectifia-t-il de lui-même.** Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Merlin. Tu es mon serviteur.**

-** Justement ! Je ne suis que votre serviteur,** l'attaqua-t-il avec un peu de contrariété dans son intonation.

-** Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Demanda alors Arthur très intéressé par la réponse.

Merlin se leva, frotta son pantalon afin d'y dégager les lambeaux de bois qu'il s'était mis, en jouant avec une branche. Il fuit alors le regard du prince et lui indiqua :

-** Je vais chercher du bois.**

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et allait lier parole et action. Il connaissait ses limites et ne s'y aventurait pas souvent pour ne pas froisser son supérieur. Parfois, il lui glissait quelques piques, lorsque l'atmosphère était joyeuse. Il prenait alors les coups de son prince comme des gestes affectifs, même s'il apprécierait qu'Arthur avoue qu'ils l'étaient plutôt que de lui laisser croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de remontrance face à son insolence. Merlin quitta alors son tronc, mais le blond ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Se levant d'un bond, il marcha vers son valet, tout en commençant :

-** Minute ! Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble. Que voulais-tu dire par « je ne suis que votre serviteur » ?**

Le jeune homme brun se stoppa et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui d'Arthur, toutefois, il s'en défit pour observer le néant. Il n'oserait pas lui répondre si était sous l'emprise de ses yeux princiers. Ce regard bleu, mêlé à la lueur des flammes, semblèrent plus étincelantes que jamais. Comment ne pas succomber aux demandes de cet homme qui ne semblait pas l'obliger à parler en tant que roi, mais en temps que simple homme. Ce fût ce détail qui provoqua la simple vérité.

- **A une époque, je pensais que… J'avais cette sensation que nous étions…amis,** finit-il par lâcher, suivi d'un soupire dissimulé.

Il examina alors la réaction de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier l'observa un moment et finit par baisser les yeux, une fraction de seconde. Le mot « Ami » semblait être lourd, trop lourd de sens. Il n'arrivait à deviner pourquoi, mais le prince ressentait un soupçon de déception. Une infime partie de lui aurait aimé que tout soit aussi simple. Pour soulager cette émotion, il décida de lui répondre :

- **Nous ne pouvons être amis. Tu es mon valet et je suis le prince de Camelot. Nos rangs nous l'interdisent.**

-** Vous n'appliquez pas cette règle à Guenièvre,** dit alors le jeune sorcier dans sa barbe.

-** Guenièvre,... C'est différent,** avança le prince, plus timide que jamais, étonné que le jeune homme évoque ce sujet. **Guenièvre est une erreur.**

Merlin plongea son regard dans celui d'Arthur, choqué. Le mot erreur raisonnait dans son crâne. Il n'en comprenait pas le sens. L'avait-on convaincu que l'amour qu'il entretenait avec la servante n'était pas convenable pour son rang ? Pour s'en assurer, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Alors, les sourcils froncés, il s'étonna :

- **Comment cela ? Que voulez vous dire par là ?**

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le jeune blond se gratta l'arcade. Il se trouvait là dans une position inconfortable qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il pesta donc :

-** Tu ne devais pas aller chercher du bois ?**

- **C'est vous qui me poser des questions,** affirma Merlin, après un subtil ton de reproche.

- **Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de devoir te fournir des réponses ?**

-** Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble,** conclut le jeune sorcier, en reprenant son chemin à la recherche de branches sèches à faire brûler.

Arthur l'observa s'enfoncer dans la forêt, la mine désolé. Il n'aimait pas voir son valet dans cet état, aussi triste. Cela lui déchirait le cœur, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se voiler la face. Merlin était plus important à son cœur qu'il ne le souhaitait. La chaleur du jeune homme brun s'était dissipée, il n'était plus aussi joyeux, bon enfant. Le futur roi s'en était rendu compte durant cette conversation. Déstabilisé par ses questions qu'il aurait balayé d'un revers de manche, en temps normal. Il eut la fragilité de ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal.

Il s'installa près du feu, ses pensées en désaccords avec ses sentiments. Les oreilles aux aguets au cas où Merlin ne se mette à l'appeler, Arthur se perdit, finalement, dans son sommeil, au pays de ses rêves.

* * *

Merci de me suivre ! Et merci pour vos commentaires, ceux qui ont été posté et ceux à venir. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Un secret dévoilé_

**Partie 4**

*CRAC*

Arthur ouvrit les yeux lentement et, étonnement, il ne fut pas ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il s'y était pourtant attendu, même préparé ! Mais le soleil ne s'étant pas encore levé. Il observa les alentours, prêt à saisir son arme pour se défendre. Dans cette forêt et dans cette pénombre, ils pouvaient rencontrer n'importe qui. Des voleurs seraient, sans doute, le plus probable. Si Arthur n'avait pas été le Prince de Camelot, il se serait arrêté à ce genre de brigand. Cependant, il l'était l'héritier de ce royaume et n'avait pas que des amis dans le coin - bien qu'il n'ait jamais agi pour se faire des ennemis – son père s'en occupait trop bien pour lui. Il s'attendait à un sorcier malveillant, à des druides tentant de l'enlever pour soudoyer le roi ou un autre puissant d'un royaume voisin voulant mettre à terre le père d'Arthur. Autant de scénario qu'il eut le temps de s'imaginer avant d'apercevoir le sujet de ce craquement.

L'endroit d'où il provenait avait accueilli, en sa nuit, son fidèle serviteur. Ce dernier y était figé, avec l'espoir visible que cette branche n'ait pas éveillé le jeune prince. Comment pouvait-il penser pouvoir échapper à son sommeil léger. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il était sur son lit douillé, Arthur n'était pas du genre à se méfier d'un quelconque tintamarre. Merlin pouvait faire jouer un orchestre au pied de son lit que le jeune blond ne se serait pas arraché du milieu de sa tendre nuit. Mais lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un lieu hostile, seul, sans un garde pour le défendre, le jeune homme ne dormait que d'une oreille. Si le sorcier l'ignorait, il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour éviter les brindilles et les quelconques bruits que la nature était susceptible d'offrir. C'était maintenant peine perdu lorsque son regard se posa sur les yeux ouverts de son supérieur, qui, manifestement, ne le laisserait pas filer :

- **Merlin, que pensais-tu faire ? Toi ! le roi de la maladresse ! Tu pensais vraiment me faire faux-bon ?**

-** Moi un roi !** Sourit bêtement l'enchanteur, amusé par la remarque, tentant de faire diversion avec un peu d'humour. **C'est trop d'honneur ! Vous avez trouvé de quoi nous placer au même rang pour finir ?** Plaisanta-t-il gaiement.

- **Si seulement c'était aussi facile**, marmonna Arthur, se redressant pour une position assise, qu'il trouva des plus inconfortables. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres dans un naturel qu'il regretta. Sans se montrer déstabilisé, il pria pour que le silence efface sa rancœur.

-** Pardon ?**

- **J'ai dit : « _Attend juste que je m'habille_ »,** mentit-il, en se levant aussitôt.

L'astuce de la ressemblance de la phonétique des mots était un bon stratagème. Il se surprit lui-même à en avoir usé avec tant de aisance. Il ne scruta pas Merlin du regard pour y décrypter ses doutes. Il ne chercha pas à savoir si le jeune homme brun avait gobé cela. En vérité, il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu entendre pour le faire répéter ainsi. Avait-il compris quelque chose qui l'étonnait ? Ou n'avait-il simplement pas entendu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le prince fit mine de ne rien laisser paraître de plus.

- **En tant que votre serviteur, vous avez besoin que je vous aide ?** Demanda Merlin dans son insolence habituelle.

Un simple homme y aurait vu une simple proposition d'aide, mais Arthur y sentit bien plus que cela. Il y perçu de la malice. Apparemment, la nuit lui avait été bénéfique pour retrouver son humeur habituelle. La veille, le coup de la nouvelle l'avait plongé dans une forte angoisse. Prêt à se remettre en chemin, il semblait avoir retrouvé de l'optimisme quant à guérison de sa mère. Le prince doutait que sa compagnie en était la cause, sinon, le serviteur n'aurait pas essayé de partir sans lui. Cela l'attristait dans un sens, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il le préférait de cette humeur ci. Arthur enfilait ses bottes avec un regard faussement méprisant envers son valet.

-** Vous voulez que je vous cire les bottes, peut-être, avant de reprendre la route** ? Rajouta le serviteur, taquinant son jeune prince pour le sortir de ses gonds, comme il aimait tant le faire.

- **Pas tout de suite. Cela serait d'aucune utilité. Mais j'en serais ravie après qu'ils aient rejoins ton postérieur pour ton insolence.**

Un large sourire se marqua sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun. Et malgré la fraîcheur de l'aube, Arthur ressentit une profonde chaleur envahir tout son être. Voir son valet ainsi lui avait manqué. Afin de cacher ses émois, il secoua la tête, un léger sourire en coin, avec une expression d'exaspération. Cette mine était loin d'être autoritaire, mais partageait un certain bonheur de se retrouver dans ce genre d'ambiance. Le petit matin n'allait pas tarder. Malgré la forêt dense, il pouvait percevoir la couleur du ciel, se roser pour prévenir de l'arrivée du soleil. L'atmosphère, aussi intime soit-elle, devenait pesante pour l'héritier du trône. La beauté du paysage et du temps ne l'aida pas à trouver un nouveau pique à lancer à Merlin, pour casser ce moment qu'il n'acceptait pas. Alors, afin de couper court à ces taquineries, secrètement bienveillantes (qui étaient l'empreinte de leur relation), il demanda :

-** Où allons-nous ? Je suis d'accord pour les secrets, mais je déteste les surprises.**

-** Dans la forêt de Balor. Il me semble que c'est un endroit qui vous est familier.**

Arthur s'interrompit dans ses mouvements. Les yeux grands ouverts, on pouvait lire la surprise dans son regard. L'endroit n'était pas que familier, il était un endroit bien plus spécial pour lui. Un lieu où il avait faillit perdre tant de chose.

- **Sais-tu que je me méfie de tous les insectes, depuis ce jour ?** Lui dit-il avec une légère terreur dans sa voix.

- **Il ne s'agissait seulement que d'araignée,** répondit Merlin dans le but de le taquiner.

- **Comment le sais-tu ?** demanda Arthur les sourcils froncés, dubitatif.

Merlin fut pris au dépourvu. Heureusement pour lui, il avait l'art et la manière de se rattraper en toute circonstance.

- **Vous avez dû m'en parler, je suppose,** affirma-t-il. Son sourire dévoila ses dents, une manière d'amadouer tout interlocuteur.** Sinon, comment le saurais-je ?**

Le jeune homme blond leva les sourcils, tout en pinçant ses lèvres, manifestant ainsi ses doutes et le fait qu'il n'en n'avait aucune autres explications, mise à part celle qu'il rejetait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir évoqué cette aventure avec son valet. Quel prince l'aurait fait ? Déjà, quel prince se serait à mis en danger ainsi pour son valet ? Alors comment le raconter sans fêler toute sa noblesse et l'éthique ? Arthur avait un minimum de fierté, et surtout un minimum de prétention à entretenir. Préparant son cheval en silence, il observa Merlin le regarder sans bouger, patientant simplement.

- **Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon valet ?**

- **Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, je suis censé être en congés,** rétorqua-t-il avec cet air d'innocent.

-** Merlin !** Râla le jeune prince en prolongeant la fin de ce prénom, tout en ajustant la selle.

- **Très bien !**

Merlin s'activa alors pour l'aider, replongeant dans le silence. Arthur jeta parfois un regard sur son valet. Il se serait passé de lui demander ce service s'il n'était pas contraire à son comportement habituel. Il soignait les apparences, il s'était déjà montré bien trop proche en ce début de journée. Depuis des mois, il se contentait de maltraiter le servant pour que celui-ci ne remarque rien de son intérêt pour lui. L'époque où il fut ami lui manquait. La destination qu'il prenait le lui rappelait. Le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu, n'avait été qu'un lourd fardeau pour le jeune prince qui, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Merlin, ressentait ce poids indéniable qui enflait dans son cœur. Son valet, lui, semblait ne rien voir. Pire encore, il semblait tout à fait indifférent à la proximité qu'ils avaient connu, autrefois. Mais Arthur avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien. Il se préparait, cependant, psychologiquement à affronter ses démons à sa source.

* * *

_Note – Je suis désolé pour ce retard. Les aléas de la vie et ses priorités qu'on ne choisit pas vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier le temps qui s'est écoulé. Merci d'avance pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fanfiction. Je ne vous oublie pas et je ferai plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Un secret dévoilé_

**Partie 5**

Le chemin fût long. Le soleil avait eu le temps d'atteindre son apogée. Parmi le ciel bleu, quelques nuages dissimulés cette énorme sphère éblouissante laissant à Merlin et Arthur un peu de répit face à cette chaleur étouffante. Après avoir chevauché, des heures durant, dans les vastes plaines les menant bientôt à la forêt de Baldor, dans un silence pesant, Merlin, lui-même se décida à rompre ce calme qu'il trouvait pesant :

-** Merci tout de même de m'accompagner. Je n'en attendais pas tant de votre part.**

- **Pourquoi cela ? Suis-je autant un tyran ?** Demanda le futur roi, oubliant de paraitre offusqué.

-** Vous n'êtes pas très tendre avec moi, depuis quelques mois. Les tâches que vous m'incombez sont souvent lourdes et nombreuses,** l'accusa-le jeune serviteur, profitant du moment pour partager ses plaintes.

**- Tu ne t'en es jamais plains,** assura Arthur en posant ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

**- Oh si,** rit nerveusement le serviteur. **Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas lorsque c'est le cas.**

Arthur n'osa pas riposter à ces accusations. Il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ces propos. Mais agir de la sorte avait été la meilleure solution, pour lui, de préserver, de voir cette différence de rang et ainsi oublier les troubles qu'il avait parfois pu avoir à l'égard de son serviteur. Chacun de ses faits et gestes n'avaient presque été que mensonges, depuis bien longtemps. En plus de mentir à Merlin en agissant au contraire de ces désirs, il se mentait à lui-même. Il fut jusqu'à accepter de satisfaire les sentiments de Guenièvre pour cela. Ce n'était pas forcément malin pour certains, car elle était aussi une domestique et leur « amour » était également impossible aux yeux de son père. Mais là où était la supercherie résidait justement sur ce choix de mauvais rang. S'il avait fait mine de cacher ses sentiments auprès d'une noble femme, et qu'il avait été découvert, Uther Pendragon se serait précipité dans un mariage qu'Arthur ne désirait guère. Le crétin royale de leur première rencontre avait muri et avait acquis une certaine qualité en tant que manipulateur. Une manipulation qui voulait faire de tord à personne, mais blessait bien des gens, à commencer par lui-même.

**- Vous ne ripostez pas ?** L'arracha Merlin de ses pensées, après un long silence. **Cela ne vous ressemble pas.**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Tu as probablement raison,** répondit-il en observant l'horizon.

Il refusa de croiser son regard. Il n'avait pas de mal à admettre ce fait, mais encore une fois, son rôle ne l'invitait guère à le faire. En acquiesçant, mais restant hautain dans sa stature, il ne montrait pas tant de faiblesse, juste une fausse indifférence face à ce qui lui été reproché.

Cependant, perplexe par ce comportement, Merlin chercha à accrocher le regard de son prince, en restant silencieux et en tordant son cou pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il reçu ce qu'il espérait, il traça un sourire aux coins des lèvres, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait avoir du mal à comprendre le comportement d'Arthur, mais en était également amusé.

-** J'ai tant rêvé d'entendre ces mots un jour, et pourtant, je ne peux qu'être inquiet pour vous.**

- **Inquiet ? Pourquoi inquiet ?** S'étonna Arthur, restant humble et détaché.

- **Vous devez être malade ou un truc de ce genre pour agir ainsi,** expliqua alors le jeune sorcier.

- **Je crois que je commence à regretter ton humeur silencieuse de la veille**, lança Arthur, les yeux vers un ciel devenant de plus en plus menaçant, dans un ton d'exaspération.

C'était faux, bien entendu. Il aimait entendre le jeune Merlin lui parler ainsi, le taquiner à ce point. Il s'enivrait de l'illusion de cette grande proximité, malgré la barrière du vouvoiement. On dit que derrière la haine se cachait l'amour. Rien que d'y penser, un sourire se traça sur les lèvres charnues du bel homme blond.

La forêt de Baldor n'était plus très loin, maintenant. Un nœud dans l'estomac mit à mal Arthur qui s'insurgeait silencieusement à l'idée de pénétrer dans la forêt. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur pour lui, mais parce qu'il craignait pour son serviteur. Comment ce dernier avait-il pu imaginer y aller seul ? Oh, bien sur, cela, il le savait ! Il savait également qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir sans son aide. Mais il préféra, jusque là, ne pas prendre ce risque.

**- Nous y sommes presque,** l'informa, inutilement, Merlin.

- **Je le vois,** répondit Arthur. **Peux-tu me dire pourquoi nous devons rejoindre Baldor ?**

**- Il** **me faut récupérer la fleur que vous êtes venu chercher pour moi, lorsque j'étais souffrant.**

**- C'est une plaisanterie ?** Souffla Arthur, en immobilisant son cheval, qui sembla râler en silence par ce geste brusque.

Après quelques pas, et un temps de réaction plutôt lent, le jeune sorcier tourna le sien vers le prince et prit une mine sérieuse :

- **Je n'oserais pas,** affirma-t-il. **Le remède de Gaïus est inutile sans cette plante. Mais vous pouvez retourner au château, si vous le souhaitez.**

- **Tu as beau être agaçant par ton insolence, je ne peux te laisser seul face au danger,** répliqua-t-il avec une assurance qu'il retrouva, lorsque son valet témoigna de sa volonté de continuer, même si cela devait être sans lui.

-** Je suis capable de me défendre seul, vous savez ? Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide, **dit alors Merlin sans aucune crédibilité.

Bien que le jeune homme brun semble aussi innocent qu'un lapin dans une prairie, Arthur avait la certitude qu'il disait vrai. Jamais il ne l'avait avoué et, sans doute, ne le ferait-il jamais, mais son serviteur avait un mystère qui cachait une certaine puissance que le jeune prince soupçonnait. Il ne souhaitait, en aucun cas, que le jeune homme lui délivre son secret. Il préférait l'ignorer, croire qu'il se trompait, voiler son imagination bien qu'il en avait la certitude. Alors, sachant que son compagnon de route souhaitait, tout autant que lui, dissimuler ce fait, il préféra s'amuser de sa remarque comme un ignorant l'aurait fait :

-** J'aimerais bien voir cela. Et je vais t'accompagner rien que pour m'en rendre compte par moi-même,** dit-il en obligeant son animal à avancer de nouveau.

Arthur observa le visage de Merlin. Il pouvait y déceler une sorte de déception. Ne laissant rien paraitre, il se posa une multitude de question. Est-ce que Merlin disait devoir aller aux grottes de Beldor pour que le prince s'en aille ? Avait-il vraiment pensé à ce qu'il recule devant ce danger ? Et si oui, que voulait-il lui cacher ? L'esprit du jeune homme blond fut tiraillé par toutes ses questions et malgré ce qu'il évitait de montrer, il avait de plus en plus peur de vendre ses sentiments sans en être conscience, par ses faits et gestes, par l'expression de son visage. Alors une autre interrogation se posa et machinalement, il immobilisa de nouveau son cheval : N'était-il pas préférable de fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps ?

Son serviteur avait une part de mystère à garder. S'il le suivait, ne serait-il pas confronté à la réalité ? Bien qu'il fût courageux, le jeune homme blond prit conscience de sa faille. Il souhaitait conserver une certaine ignorance vis-à-vis de Merlin. Il ne voulait accepter aucune des possibilités qu'il souhaitait pourtant de tout cœur pour certaines. Malheureusement, celle qui l'effrayait, le plus, fût la plus plausible. Alors que valait-il mieux faire ? Laisser Merlin à son propre sort au risque de le perdre ? Ou perdre Merlin en découvrant ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ? Ou plutôt qu'il se devait de ne pas imaginer !

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est un plaisir de les lire. Chacun d'entre eux me motivent pour la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout autant. ^^

Merci également à ceux qui la suivent en silence. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Un secret dévoilé_

**Partie 6**

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Merlin, arrêtant son animal, pour la seconde fois, pour suivre le jeune prince.

- **Si on omet les nombreuses bestioles qui nous attendent, tout va bien,** soupira Arthur en reprenant le chemin.

Les deux jeune gens ne tardèrent à s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Ayant déjà fait un bref passage ici, Arthur ne manqua pas d'observer chaque détail de cet environnement. Chaque bruit lui paraissait suspect. La peur ne se lisait pas sur son visage, mais il était effrayé à l'idée d'être pris par surprise. Lui avait son épée, mais Merlin, qu'avait-il pour se défendre, mise à part lui ? Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface et non, cette forêt n'était décidément pas accueillante. Il s'attendait, à chaque instant, à voir une jeune femme pleurant faussement pour les attirer dans un piège. Ou encore un Cockatrice essayait de les dévorer. Il était venu à bout de ceux qu'ils avaient croisé, mais serait-il capable d'un tel exploit s'ils étaient encerclé par ces bestioles. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'eux.

Alors que les chevaux continuaient leur chemin vers la grotte, l'héritier de Camelot posa les yeux sur le dos de son valet. Merlin ne semblait pas avoir effrayé, lui. Il semblait plus innocent, inconscient, insouciant du moindre mal pouvant résider dans ce lieu, qui ressemblait à la forêt qui entourait le château. Et rien qu'en l'observant, il ressentit une familiarité, du déjà vu. Il avait cette impression d'avoir déjà été ici au côté de Merlin. Ce sentiment était étonnement agréable, mais Arthur n'en fut pas si surpris. L'excuse qu'il se donna fût cette habitude à arpenter les bois pour chasser en compagnie de son valet. Celui-ci était plus une tare qu'autre chose lors de ces occasions, mais malgré ses apparences d'exaspération, il était parfaitement amusé des maladresses de son valet lors de ces loisirs.

**- Nous y sommes,** lança Merlin.

Le jeune prince sortit de ses pensées et observa ce qui se tenait devant son serviteur. La caverne était bien là. Son regard accrocha même l'arbre couché sur lequel sangloté la jeune femme, aux premiers traits, innocente.. Pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, le prince s'indigna :

**- Je le vois bien Merlin. Oublierais-tu que je suis déjà venu ici pour sauver tes fesses ?**

Le sorcier, dont le cheval se stoppa, se retourna et observa le jeune blond avec une certaine malice. Sourire aux lèvres, il ne put que lui répondre :

- **Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir offensé.**

Il descendit de sa monture avec une empressement qui interpella le futur roi. S'il savait ce qui se cachait ici, il n'aurait pas sauté de la selle avec cette témérité. Arthur n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si entreprenant. Bien que les souvenirs voilaient son courage, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour qu'il déchire ce voile afin de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Cela n'empêchait pas de remarquer que son serviteur lui montrer une autre face de sa personnalité. Habituellement, il agissait selon ses désirs, il suivait le prince sur ses attentes, même si dans les premiers temps, il lui avait montré sa rébellion. Cependant, il avait changé et s'était soumis aux règles de son nouvel emploi. Il ne fonçait plus tête baissée comme il le faisait actuellement et l'avait fait autrefois. Le jeune homme blond descendit à son tour pour attacher son animal près de celui de Merlin.

**- Es-tu déjà venu ici ?**

Merlin l'observa avec une certaine incompréhension. Son regard signifiait bien qu'il se demandait le pourquoi d'une telle question. Pendant une fraction de seconde, de la culpabilité traversa ses traits comme un enfant tenterait de cacher une bêtise qu'il a fait.

- **Non,** répondit-il pourtant, avec détermination**. Jamais. Pourquoi cette question ?**

- **Et bien, tu as trouvé cette caverne avec beaucoup de facilité et je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir de carte pour te repérer. Ce n'est pourtant pas aisé de trouver un pareil endroit.**

Merlin l'observa un instant, l'air à la fois innocent et coupable, pris sur le fait. S'il aurait été un enfant, face à son père, il aurait probablement pleuré pour tenter de l'attendrir, histoire que la punition ne soit pas trop sévère. Il n'avait aucune réponse à offrir au jeune prince, mise à part une vérité qu'il ne devait pas divulguer. Alors il feinta comme il le put :

**- L'important, c'est que nous sommes arrivés sain et sauf, non ?**

**- Pour combien de temps ?** demanda Arthur l'air alarmé, faisant les gros yeux furtivement.

**- Oh, mais avec vous à mes côtés, je suis confiant. Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose,** affirma le sorcier, en retirant un sachet dans une petite sacoche que contenait la selle de son cheval.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit sous ce compliment. Une expression rêveuse marqua son visage. C'était une chose adorable à entendre, qui avait encore plus d'impact sortie de la bouche de son serviteur. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait là d'ironie, mais il ne réfléchit pas à discerner quelconques onces de sarcasme. Il préférait profiter de ce qui avait été dit, sans même se rendre compte de l'air bête qu'il pouvait avoir.

**- Qui a-t-il ?** l'arracha Merlin de ses songes.

**- Rien,** se précipita Arthur. **C'est juste rare de t'entendre dire de telle chose à mon égard.**  
**- Alors rare doivent être les fois où vous m'écoutez, **lança le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Arthur l'écoutait, mais lorsqu'il sentait que la discussion pouvait affecter son comportement à son égard, il filtrait les mots. Il s'arrangeait pour ne garder que ce qui pouvait lui servir pour une réponse qui ne serait pas hors sujet. Il ne pouvait rester indifférent à son valet s'il écoutait tous ses compliments. Alors il préférait les ignorer, feintant un désintérêt total à ses paroles, ou pire, lui faisant comprendre que ses mots n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui. Tout ceci l'amenait au statut de bel arrogant. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, pour tous et surtout pour lui.

Alors Arthur ne répondit pas. Merlin se rendant compte qu'il attendait une réplique qui ne viendrait jamais, se retourna et prit le chemin vers l'entrée de la grotte. Le jeune homme blond rattrapa alors son pas, silencieux. La confiance de son serviteur avait chassé ses craintes, ses souvenirs et lui avait apporté ce courage qu'il s'était vu se dissiper à chacune des minutes où la forêt approchait, les avalant ensuite pour une aventure qu'il savait périlleuse. Le jeune prince téméraire n'en menait pas large, mais comme un homme de son rang, il s'était appliqué à ne rien laisser paraitre. Il n'avait, maintenant, plus besoin de faire semblant.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un secret dévoilé_

**Partie 7**

Une torche de fortune à la main, Merlin avançait devant un prince, tout de même, sur le qui-vive. S'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette grotte, peut être aurait-il été plus téméraire, plus confiant. Mais les souvenirs de toutes ses araignées s'approchants de lui, alors qu'il grimpait les parois de la grotte, guidée par une sphère lumineuse, étaient encore bien encrés. Son épée brandit devant lui, il ne manquait pas de courage. Merlin lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil, un sourire amusé.

Malgré quelques bruits suspects, les galeries de cette grotte paraissaient bien calmes. Comme il se plaisait à le répéter, Arthur savait qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête. Mais les minutes s'écoulaient et rien ne venait déchirer le silence. Merlin avait-il une sorte de chance qui repoussait tous les ennemies ? Le jeune blond n'en serait pas étonné. Après tout, malgré des aventures dangereuses, parfois sans espoir, ils s'en étaient toujours sorties lorsque Merlin avait été présent à ses côtés.

Le serviteur se stoppa soudainement. Devant lui se trouvait, à présent, les racines de Morthéos. A plusieurs endroits, les plantes qu'ils étaient venus chercher les narguaient alors qu'un vide se trouvait entre eux, les séparant de quelques mètres de ces trésors. Arthur observa l'environnement et poussa un soupire :

-** J'aurais** **dû m'en rappeler. La sorcière, qui m'a suivi ici, a fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse plus cueillir ces plantes,** rétorqua-t-il, en regardant autour de lui, tentant de percevoir quelconque danger.

Il fit alors un pas en arrière et regarda le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter. Sa crainte de voir un animal apparaitre ne le rassurait pas. En même temps, il réfléchissait à comment ils pourraient récolter l'une de ces plantes alors que l'impossible se tenait devant eux. Arthur pensa à la mère de Merlin, une fraction de seconde, il savait que son valet n'avait qu'elle pour famille, mise à part sa relation avec Gaïus. Malgré le fossé qui semblait se creuser entre eux, aussi profond que celui qui les empêchait de satisfaire leur quête, le jeune prince savait qu'il tenait à sa mère. Et il lui était donc impossible de renoncer à ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

**- As-tu une idée de comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour attraper l'une de ces fleurs ?** demanda Arthur en retournant sur ses pas.

Merlin observait les parois rocheuses et les végétaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il tordit sa bouche dans un air de réflexion. Le prince le regarda longuement. Il avait rangé son épée et croisait à présent les bras, attendant une quelconque réponse. Il ne s'impatienta pas, il se délectait encore de revoir son serviteur un visage moins sombre que la veille.

**- J'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne vous plaira pas,** annonça le jeune homme brun. **Vraiment pas,** insista-t-il.

Arthur voyait dans l'expression du jeune homme une certaine angoisse, mêlé à de la frayeur. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de savoir où voulait en venir Merlin. Comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. S'il disait que ca ne lui plairait pas, alors ca serait, sans doute, le cas. Où peut-être que l'idée de le savoir lui serait difficile à vivre. Dès lors, il osa sa question :

- **As-tu besoin de moi ? **

Le regard interrogateur, le valet soupçonna le prince de vouloir lui rendre un énorme service. Un comportement qui semblait le troubler réellement. Alors son visage se marqua en un sourire malicieux et il lui répondit :

**- Pas vraiment.**

Dans d'autres circonstances, ces paroles lui auraient déchiré le cœur. Mais ce que Merlin ignorait, c'est qu'il savait certaines choses. S'il semblait ignorant sur beaucoup de chose, Arthur était loin d'être dupe. La mine neutre, il observa son serviteur longuement, et l'informa avant de se retourner :

**- Je vais surveiller le couloir. Rejoins moi-lorsque tu auras ce que tu es venu chercher,** lui dit-il avec un sérieux presque déconcertant.

Merlin acquiesça de la tête et regarda le prince rejoindre les galeries. Le futur roi de Camelot observait les lieux, recherchant le moindre détail suspect qui serait synonyme d'attaque. Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui, là où se trouvait Merlin. Il avait cette obsession d'ignorer certains agissements de son serviteur, certains aspects qui le mettrait dans l'embarras. C'était idiot, car il avait comprit bien des choses peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Merlin. Mais il l'avait nié les faits, n'ayant jamais rien vu de si concret. Il se protégeait derrière le manque de preuve. Des preuves qu'il ne tenait pas à avoir. Pire encore, qu'il fuyait. Lorsqu'il avait s'agis de sauver Guenièvre et que le sorcier avait vendu son secret, Arthur l'avait défendu, contredisant ses propres pensées. Mais il avait su à ce moment que Merlin avait un lourd secret.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Arthur avait appris, sur le tas, à mettre de côté bien des choses lorsque cela concernait son valet. Il avait mis tellement de conviction dans son imposture qu'il s'en était convaincu lui-même, à peu près. Mais rien n'avait réellement était effacé. Il l'avait souhaité, parce qu'il connaissait son destin, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et décider d'accepter tout cela, de le cacher, de s'en satisfaire, de jouer un double personnage. Il ne le pouvait pas, il en était conscient.

La main sur le pommeau de son épée, il fut surpris par un hurlement de bête étouffé provenant certainement de la forêt. Merlin venait alors de le rejoindre, sans un mot. Il semblait gêné de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Comme s'il avait compris que le prince le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

- **Je pense que sortir de cette grotte va être plus difficile que ça ne l'a été pour y entrer,** soupira le jeune homme blond, interdisant ainsi de revenir sur les dernières secondes qui s'étaient écoulées et sur la prétendue actions de Merlin.

Il se doutait que son serviteur était arrivé à ses fins et le regard qu'il lança à ses mains, qui empoignaient quelques fleurs, confirmait ses pensées. Il l'observa les mettre délicatement dans un sac, puis l'invita à avancer.

Cette fois-ci, contrairement à l'allée, ce fut Arthur qui était placé à l'avant. Tout en sortant son épée, il se mit dans une position de défense. Pour lui, l'animal avait pu entrer dans les galeries et serait même susceptible de les surprendre. Merlin ne semblait pas très rassuré non plus. Il observait chaque zone sombre des parois avec une certaine concentration. Mais plus aucun bruit ne se manifesta. Le prince Arthur n'en demeura pas moins prudent pour autant.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la sortie, cette lueur si proche de l'espoir, il sentit son cœur se compresser, soulagé, mais pourtant effrayé. Que pouvait-il se cacher dehors ? Il espérait qu'ils n'y verraient rien. Il était prêt à se battre, il se sentait de réitérer son exploit lorsqu'il était venu ici pour sauver Merlin, Mais cette fois-là, il n'y avait pas, à ses côtés, le jeune serviteur à protéger. Juste une femme, une inconnue, qu'il aurait dû laisser mourir après coup, mais aucun être cher à son cœur.

Ralentissant aux derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la forêt, le jeune prince fut envahit par un pressentiment. Ce mot, il le connaissait bien. Merlin ne cessait de le sortir en excuse lorsque celui-ci avait vent du danger qu'encourait le jeune blond. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui le ressentait. Il passa la sortie lentement, sa main libre tendue vers l'arrière pour obliger le jeune serviteur à faire de même. Mais il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il percevait cela uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait que rien arrive à celui qui l'accompagnait. Une peur qui ne s'éveillait que par le besoin de le protéger. Sa mine, sur le qui-vive, qu'il affichait depuis quelques minutes s'estompa de son visage. Il rangea son arme dans son étui. Il entendait les pas de Merlin, qui le rejoignait. Se retournant pour lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, son visage se tordit d'effroi. Un Cockatrice, aussi imposant que le seul que le prince n'ait jamais rencontré, se tenait perché sur l'un des rochers bordant l'entrée de la grotte. Le regard sauvage de l'animal observait sa proie avec intérêt : Merlin. Arthur, saisit alors la poignée de son épée et la ressortit avec énergie. Posant son regard sur celui de son serviteur avec affolement, il hurla :

**- MERLIN !**

Ce dernier ne put comprendre ce qui se passait, car en une fraction de seconde, l'animal lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait mordu sauvagement à l'épaule. Se précipitant vers la bête, le chevalier ne tarda pas à entailler la bête avec rage. Celle-ci s'éloigna alors du corps de sa proie. Elle n'avait d'attention que pour le jeune prince qui brandissait son épée, la haine dans le regard. Il chassa toutes les pensées qui lui venaient en tête. Celle du souvenir de Gaïus qui lui affirmait que le venin de la bête amenait à une mort certaine. Sa gorge se noua et son esprit fut brouillé, autant que sa vision par ses larmes naissantes. Il reprit ses esprits, ne pensant qu'à sa survie, qu'à sauver son valet, son ami.

Lorsque le Cockatrice fondit sur lui, Arthur, avec agilité, pivota afin de trancher le cou de la bête à son passage. Le corps s'affala alors, sans vie, sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Arthur ne le regarda que pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il abandonna son épée pour courir vers le corps inerte de son serviteur.

**- Merlin !** l'appela-t-il pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait répondre.

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il posa la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais sur ses cuisses, et continua à l'appeler. Une fois, puis une seconde. La plaie de la morsure était bien visible, Arthur en fut effrayé. Elle ruisselait de sang. Les yeux clos du valet s'ouvrit avec difficulté. Malgré la douleur qu'il semblait ressentir, un fin sourire se traça sur ses lèvres. Dans une voix faible et tremblant, mais avec une pointe de joie, Merlin répondit enfin :

**- Sir.**

Ce dernier ne put contenir plus longtemps cette larme qui s'était logée au coin de l'œil quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, oh ça non ! Non pas parce qu'il était le valet le plus divertissant qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir, mais parce qu'il avait été le premier à lui faire sentir être un homme plutôt qu'un futur roi. Merlin était son équilibre, celui qui l'aidait de jour en jour à devenir meilleur. Rien que par sa présence, ses regards, ses sourires, il avait cette impression que le monde pouvait encore être amélioré. Que des tas de choses pouvaient encore être changée. Parce que le sourire de Merlin était une récompense qu'il aurait voulu sur chaque lèvre.  
Mais malgré ses efforts, et les nombreuses lèvres qu'il avait vu se courber ces derniers temps, aucun n'avait su lui donner plus d'effet que celui de son serviteur.

L'homme qui reposait sur ses jambes ne pouvait partir sans l'aider dans sa destinée. Même si Arthur ignorait le rôle de Merlin dans sa vie, lui savait à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais affiché toute sa reconnaissance, son amitié, son amour.

- **Ne souris pas ainsi,** dit-il alors, dans un air à la fois dure et attentionné**. Je sais ce que tu crois, mais ca n'arrivera pas ! Reste en vie.**

Merlin garda pourtant ce sourire sur les lèvres. Le regard doux envers le prince qui lui en avait tant fait voir. Il aurait sans doute ri si son souffle ne lui avait pas manqué.

**- Ce fut un plaisir de vous servir, Sir.**

**- Tais-toi !** cracha le prince dans un sanglot, mêlé à de la rage.** Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu entends ? Si tu me fais ca, je te mets au pilotis pendant une semaine,** lâcha-t-il sans se rendre compte de ses paroles absurdes.

Celles-ci étaient affectueuse, bien entendu. Merlin le comprit. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas la force de répondre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son sourire se dissipa peu à peu. Arthur prit d'horreur, le secoua délicatement, tout en prononçant son nom. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Dans un élan d'espoir et de chagrin, le prince courba son corps, oubliant toute la difficulté de l'épreuve dû à son armure, et vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme inconscient. Sans arriver à les quitter, il sentit des sanglots provenir de son ventre, et des larmes se misent à ruisseler le long de ses joues pour rejoindre celle de Merlin.

Arthur prit alors conscience de ses sentiments. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de les partager, de lui donner de l'affection, même si jamais il ne les aurait avoué réellement. La tristesse fut partagée par un sentiment de reproche. Celui de ne pas avoir été sincère, de ne pas avoir été vrai avec celui qui avait donné un réel sens à sa vie, sans qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte à quel point ce fût le cas. Comment cela pouvait se terminer ainsi ? Lorsqu'il quitta les lèvres de son ami, se fut pour poser son regard sur ce qui les entourait. La forêt semblait vide de toute vie, mise à part la sienne. Mais elle n'avait plus réellement de sens. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il rien pour la lui ôter ?

Arthur resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, impuissant face à l'état de son serviteur. Le chagrin le paralysant littéralement. Le silence de la forêt régnait alors. Rien ne pouvait entraver la tristesse du prince. Lui qui interdisait celui qu'il serrait, à présent dans ses bras, de pleurer, n'arrivait à empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Et soudainement, un bruit étrange vint déranger ce terrible moment. Approchant d'eux, la chose paraissait menaçante. Le jeune homme blond observa son épée à quelques mètres de lui. Était-il si important de la reprendre ? De combattre ? De penser à son royaume qui avait tant besoin de lui ? Méritait-il vraiment de devenir roi après cela ?

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de répondre à ceux à qui je peux le faire. J'y consacrerai quelques heures dans la semaine. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Pour répondre, tout de même, à ceux qui évoque ma façon d'exprimer les ressenties d'Arthur, je vous remercie. C'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais pour cette fanfiction. Le chapitre suivant sera bien plus court. Je vous avertie pour qu'il n'y ait pas de déception. ^^

Merci encore de me lire, de me suivre, de commenter et de me complimenter. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on partage. ^^

SrK-circus


	8. Chapter 8

_Un secret dévoilé_

**Partie 4**

Le bruit ressemblait aux battements de son cœur. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression que celui-ci, qui battait si fort depuis quelques instants, se calmait et se calait au rythme du son qu'il entendait. Malgré cela, Arthur ne vit rien apparaitre devant lui. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit que la chose venait des airs. Levant la tête pour apercevoir le sujet de temps de vacarme, il vit ce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Un être qu'il pensait mort, une espèce qu'il croyait éteinte à jamais, selon les dires de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras avec désespoir. Son regard se posa furtivement sur Merlin. Il s'en rappelait bien, ce dernier lui avait pourtant dit que le dragon avait succombé à une blessure mortelle. Arthur ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas étonné de ce mensonge. Au plus profond de lui, il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire qui lui avait semblait bien trop simpliste. Non, il avait d'abord pensé que son jeune serviteur avait tué le monstre en utilisant sa magie. Voulant lui cacher ce fait, il lui avait inventé une nouvelle péripétie, en affirmant que le héros, c'était le prince de Camelot.

Mais comment avait-il pu laisser en vie une telle aberration ? Cette créature avait tué des innocents, avait mis la ville à feu et à sang. Pourquoi lui avoir laissé la vie sauve ? Quel était le but ? Arthur avait beau regarder son serviteur, ce dernier, les yeux clos, n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Mais était-ce bien là les bonnes questions qu'il se posait. Observant le dragon, majestueux, descendre délicatement du ciel, il en venait à se demander pourquoi ce dernier se retrouvait ici, en cette heure de deuil ? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ? Il n'y avait plus rien de logique. Alors que les pattes puissantes de la créature se posèrent lourdement sur le sol, Arthur, ne put s'empêcher de voir l'expression sur le visage du monstre.

C'était la première fois qu'il la détaillait avec facilité et patience. La première fois qu'il ne se hâtait pas à tenter de le fendre de son épée. Ce fut si intense qu'il détourna le regard pour observer le jeune homme inconscient. Et les réponses se mirent à envahir son cerveau. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les bonnes. Mais malgré l'affront, la trahison de son serviteur, le prince ne put que lui chercher des excuses. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait agit pour le bien du royaume. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait été d'excellents conseils, plus sage qu'un homme mure. Il se devait de lui trouver toutes ses excuses, des raisons de son comportement. Et puis, il l'aimait. Et aveuglément, il était prêt à faire semblant, encore, comme il le faisait, depuis des mois déjà.

Arthur se dégagea du corps de Merlin, le posant délicatement sur le sol. Il observa le dragon sans oser lui adresser la parole. Il fut étonné de voir cet être, si puissant, ne pas vouloir le tuer comme il lui en avait donné l'impression, des mois plus tôt. Non, le visage du dragon semblait triste, soucieux. Ils échangèrent un regard. Arthur était hésitant entre la haine et l'incompréhension, suivi de l'imploration. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à celui qui avait attaqué Camelot. Le dragon, lui, avait un air de désolation devant les prunelles humides du jeune prince. La créature jeta alors un regard au corps de Merlin, inerte. Le jeune homme blond y remarqua une peine sincère. Et son cœur lui dicta, alors, ce qu'il devait faire. L'animal l'observa de nouveau, silencieux, mais expressif. L'instant semblait se suspendre dans le temps, dans ce monde. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux dans ce paysage qu'Arthur ne remarquait même plus. L'esprit prenait le dessus sur ses sens. Le trouble le saisissait tellement que vaincre ce prince n'aurait jamais été aussi facile qu'à ce moment précis. Il n'aurait éprouvé aucune résistance tant sa vie n'avait plus de sens. La mâchoire serrée, le cœur en sens, chacun de ses mouvements se prolongeaient dans un ralenti qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Partagé dans ses réflexions, il tentait de faire durer ce moment où Merlin était encore près de lui, histoire de pouvoir encore contempler son visage. Mais d'autres pensées lui soumettaient d'agir plus vite pour écourter cette difficile vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Son ami était mort et son corps inerte ne l'aidait pas à accuser le coup, même s'il doutait pouvoir le faire un jour.

Le jeune prince se retourna alors et saisit le jeune Merlin dans ses bras. Il marcha de quelque pas vers le dragon, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front humide de son valet, comme l'on borde son enfant avant de le déposer sur son lit. Mais demain, le jeune homme brun ne se réveillera pas, lui, songea-t-il. Il posa alors le corps aux pieds de la créature, s'agenouilla au sol, retint un sanglot trop bruyant et serra une dernière fois l'homme qui lui avait tant apporté, sans qu'il n'ait eu la chance de lui avouer. Après quelques secondes dans un silence profond, il prit le soin de prendre le sac qui y contenait les fleurs qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Puis, il recula tout en fixant l'animal, avec un regard suppliant. Il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait souri avec bienveillance. Elle saisit délicatement le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, tout en commençant à battre des ailes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour rejoindre le ciel.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de confier son serviteur à cette chose ? Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il avait ressenti ce qui était le mieux pour son serviteur. Peut-être cette créature magique pourrait lui rendre un hommage bien plus mérité que le Prince aurait pu lui offrir. Après tout, aux yeux du royaume, Merlin n'était qu'un simple serviteur. Personne n'aurait compris pourquoi il aurait souhaité une cérémonie digne de ce nom. Le dragon, lui, aussi majestueux qu'il paraissait l'être offrirait d'avantage à cet être cher au cœur du prince. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé lui prendre. Pour qu'il est l'illusion que son serviteur, est une fin plus digne qu'elle ne l'aurait été à son royaume. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il comprit que c'était le seul espoir qu'il pouvait s'autoriser.

* * *

Désolé pour ce grand retard. Je ne suis pas un grand chanceux au niveau de ma vie IRL, en ce moment. Mais voici l'avant dernière partie avant la dernière. Si celle-ci est courte, la suivante sera bien plus longue.

Merci pour vos commentaires et de me suivre encore. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Un secret dévoilé._

**partie 9**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Accroupis au bord de ce vaste lit, les bras posés sur le matelas si confortable comparé au sien, Merlin observait, de ses yeux bleus innocents, le jeune prince dormir paisiblement. Il n'était rentré que depuis quelques minutes et n'avait pu consentir à rejoindre sa chambre avant d'aller voir l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Bien qu'il ait eu une part d'héroïsme à maintes occasions envers Arthur, il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir secouru. Il lui était aussi reconnaissant d'être ce qu'il était. Bien sur, il subissait souvent les foudres de ce prince, en plus de son arrogance et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui répondre. Mais malgré tout ceci et malgré l'idée qu'il s'était fait de lui lors de leur première rencontre, Arthur était un homme bon.

Depuis que le dragon l'avait enlevé du jeune homme blond - et bien qu'il ait été inconscient de cette séparation – Merlin n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Il le voyait dans ses rêves, qui défilaient alors comme un souvenir en boucle. Il entendait le jeune prince l'appeler. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu aussi mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, une tristesse dans le regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il s'était sentit partir et un contact avait alors eu lieu sur ses lèvres. Il savait que le jeune homme l'avait embrassé. A cet instant, il n'avait pu répondre à ce geste d'amour. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné l'existence de tel sentiment à son égard. Au moment présent, il n'avait pu douter de cette action, sombrant dans le néant, flirtant dangereusement avec la mort. Cette dernière l'avait saisi, l'avait tenté, l'avait obligé à passer le voile entre les deux mondes. Le jeune sorcier n'avait eu de cesse que de douter sur cette fin et avait questionné la mort pour gagner du temps. Ce fût peut-être ce qui le sauva réellement.

Le dragon, pour la seconde fois, lui avait évité une mort certaine, en prenant soin de lui, en utilisant de son pouvoir pour le guérir. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'inconscience, il s'était demandé comment tout cela avait pu arriver, les dernières heures entre les deux mondes lui étaient devenues floues. Mais les questions qui effleurèrent rapidement son esprit fût de savoir pourquoi Arthur avait confié son corps à cet animal, alors qu'il lui vouait une haine sans merci ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait compris ? Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Avait-il raison d'oser revenir à Camelot ?

Voila pourquoi le sorcier observait son jeune prince, sans oser le réveiller. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Lui reprocher ? Allait-il se montrer aussi affectueux que lorsqu'il était souffrant, dans cette forêt ? Allait-il être content de le voir ? Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir paisiblement. Mais était-ce bon signe de le voir sommeiller alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant ? Il était censé l'aimer, non ? Sinon pourquoi lui avait-il offert un baiser ?

Merlin se leva alors et décida de rejoindre sa chambre. Il posa son regard une dernière fois sur Arthur. Sa main se dirigea alors vers le visage de ce dernier. L'envie de le toucher - juste pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve - le prit soudainement. Le prince se mit alors à bouger, sans doute dérangeait dans ses songes. Merlin replia les doigts et s'éloigna lentement. Il resta immobile un instant, attendant qu'Arthur s'immobilise de nouveau, puis il quitta la pièce avec discrétion pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il se posa une multitude de questions avant de trouver le sommeil. Celles qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient : « A-t-il des sentiments pour moi ? En ai-je pour lui ? »

* * *

**- Merlin, **appela Gaïus en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière du soleil lui réchauffa alors la nuque, une sensation dont il n'avait pas conscience avant d'immerger de son sommeil. La voix du médecin était chaleureuse et attentionnée. Pourtant, le jeune serviteur ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il était en retard pour ses tâches, la première étant de réveiller le prince de ce royaume. Faisant la grimace, il s'activa à se lever dans un sursaut menaçant de se faire mal. Alors que Gaïus retourna dans son laboratoire, Merlin s'habilla rapidement et sortit, à cloche pied, de la pièce tout en mettant l'une de ses bottines.

- **Ne te presse pas, tu as encore le temps Merlin, **lui dit alors son mentor.

- **Mais non. Je suis bien en retard Gaïus**, répondit Merlin. **Avez-vous vu le soleil qu'il fait ?**

Gaius posa un regard las sur le jeune sorcier. Il posa une assiette sur la table, qui semblait être le petit-déjeuner lui étant destiné.

- **Je n'ai plus le temps, Gaïus,** insista-t-il. **Arthur doit déjà hurler mon nom dans tout le château. **

**- Arthur dort encore,** assura le vieil homme, **il ne sait même pas que tu es de retour. Personne le sait. Alors assied-toi, **dit-il avec une once d'autorité.

Merlin l'observa avec incompréhension. Il s'installa devant son assiette, calmement. Pendant un instant, il resta silencieux, les deux mains posaient de chaque côté de son assiette. Il observa le docteur qui finissait se préparer son repas et lui demanda alors :

- **Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sure ?**

Gaïus se retourna alors et fit face à Merlin. Il semblait presque blessé qu'on lui pose une telle question. Mais même si la plupart des personnes était au courant dans le château, le médecin se rappela que le jeune sorcier n'était revenu que dans la nuit. Alors un sourire assagit tout le visage du vieil homme et il l'informa :

- **Je le sais parce qu'Arthur souffre d'insomnie depuis son retour, il y a une semaine de cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lors de ton voyage, Merlin. Mais ce qui est sure, c'est que ça l'a profondément marqué, quoi qu'il raconte. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial que tu voudrais bien partager avec moi ?**

Alors Merlin se rendit compte de deux choses. Si Arthur dormait si paisiblement, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était uniquement parce que Gaïus lui donnait un remède. La deuxième chose le frappait en plein cœur, néanmoins. Il semblait que le prince n'est pas raconté la tragédie qui s'était déroulé. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de le dire. De dire que son serviteur était mort, tué par un cockatrice. Et il comprit pourquoi les gens ne s'étonnèrent pas de le revoir, ainsi que pourquoi Gaïus ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la nuit. Sans doute qu'Arthur leur avait raconté qu'il était resté auprès de sa mère, pendant qu'elle guérissait.

Le vieil homme venait de le rejoindre à table. Merlin l'observa avec amusement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Bien sur qu'il avait matière à dire, mais que pouvait-il lui conter. Lorsque le médecin lui avait appris que le prince dormait mal, il n'avait pu s'empêcher un sourire. Ce n'était que du soulagement. C'était un peu égoïste, mais il avait eu du mal à voir qu'on l'avait oublié, si facilement. Cependant, lorsqu'on lui demanda de raconter, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était ce baiser. Il ne pouvait, néanmoins révéler cela. Alors que le médecin de la cour mettait une cuillère dans sa bouche, Merlin crut intelligent de commencer par :

- **Oh rien, je suis juste mort…**, alors que des mots voulait suivre, Gaïus cracha la soupe, qu'il avait en bouche, sur le visage de Merlin, qui par réflexe ferma les yeux. … **en quelques sortes,** finit-il alors.

- **Arthur n'a rien dit de cela.**

Merlin prit un chiffon proche de lui et s'essuya le visage. Sans colère aucune, il annonça :

- **J'en prends conscience. A-t-il dit quelques choses sur moi ?**

- **Non, juste qu'il ne t'avait pas trouvé. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Parce qu'il m'a semblait…ailleurs.**

- **Non. Enfin si… Je dois y aller,** conclu-t-il alors en se levant avec empressement, laissant paraitre une certaine excitation.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la sortie et la passer, sans un mot de plus. Il ne pouvait rester dans la même pièce que Gaïus, tout en lui mentant, alors que ce dernier demandait avec insistance les faits de cette mort avec plus de détails. Merlin n'était pas vraiment doué pour raconter des histoires à cet homme. Ce dernier devinait lorsqu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Alors le jeune homme brun préféra la fuite, évitant de répondre aux demandes de son mentor.

* * *

Merlin entra dans la grande pièce sans toquer, en toute discrétion. Le plateau à la main, il pensait que le prince dormait encore comme le disait son Gaïus. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux du petit-déjeuner, il aperçut le grand homme blond regardait par la fenêtre. Merlin ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Jamais il n'avait perçu tant de grandeur, de puissance et de monotonie, sans même voir son visage. Discrètement, il posa le plateau sur la table et attendit qu'il se retourne. Mais le prince semblait ne pas avoir la foi de se montrer, ni d'aller manger un morceau. Non, il préférait regarder par la fenêtre, comme s'il attendait qu'un événement, qu'une personne qui n'arriverait plus jamais, fasse son apparition.

Pour le sortir de ses songes, Merlin se racla la gorge. Il put percevoir alors, tout le corps du jeune homme se contracter, et rester immobile. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se retourne lentement. Et le jeune sorcier put voir sur son visage toute l'ampleur de son chagrin. Il ne pleurait pas, non. Mais il avait la tête d'une personne qui n'avait plus la force de verser ses larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur semblait faible et le jeune enchanteur n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Le visage, de ce dernier, s'était figé dans une expression de désolation. Arthur, lui, ne souriait même pas. Ses yeux exprimaient bien plus que la simple surprise. Et d'une voix plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée, il prononça simplement :

- **Merlin.**

Un sourire se traça sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Son air malicieux ne s'était pas marqué sur son visage depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Il était heureux de voir qu'il ne l'accueillait pas avec des reproches. En avait-il vraiment douté ? Oui. Bien sur. Il y avait tout de même cette histoire de dragon. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ?

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. Arthur avançait vers lui, mollement, avec une certaine nonchalance qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Et alors, il le serra dans ses bras. Un contact qu'il s'était toujours interdit autrefois. Mais la joie de le savoir en vie avait détruit cette barrière apparemment. Ou alors… Merlin repensa à ce baiser, comme il y pensait trop souvent. Et si Arthur s'en était arrêté là ? Impossible…Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'entretenir une telle relation. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il se devait de profiter de cet instant de complicité avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Avant que chacun fasse semblant de son côté. Les bras légèrement écartés, dû à la surprise, Merlin imita Arthur et l'enlaça alors. C'est à ce moment que dernier lança :

- **Je t'ai cru mort**.

A ces paroles, le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur faillir. Ses poumons se remplirent et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé autant l'affecter. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration, Merlin eut peur de se perdre dans ses sanglots. Il sentait le souffle du jeune prince sur sa nuque. Il le décrivit alors comme un soulagement et un poids qu'il lui avait retiré en refaisant surface.

- **Mais je ne le suis pas, Sir,** arriva-t-il à répondre avec difficulté.

Arthur, ayant sentit son état fragile, se détacha de lui tout en le maintenant à ses épaules. Il l'observa son serviteur et remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Du revers de la main, le jeune prince choisit de les essuyer en une caresse :

- **Ne pleure pas, c'est un jour heureux**, l'informa-t-il un sourire faisant surface sur ses lèvres.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, mais il fuit son regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que le prince le traite avec tant de tendresse. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir où ils s'en étaient arrêtés dans leur relation. Il n'osait pas lui demander, non plus. Il avait bien trop peur d'être déçu. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. Pendant des mois, il avait été exaspéré par le comportement du prince. Il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'y être attaché à ce point. Il se rappelait de Freya, un amour qu'il n'aura duré que trop peu de temps. Mais Freya n'avait-elle pas été un moyen de matérialiser un désir pour en faire oublier un autre ? Même les questions qu'il se posait ne lui étaient pas si claires.

Levant son regard pour le poser dans les brunelles bleutés d'Arthur, il ne put dire un mot. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait, là, à ce moment précis. Ce à quoi le prince pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Si ces espoirs ne s'étaient pas envolés. Mais pourtant, il savait aussi que tout cela était impossible. Et le prince devait en avoir conscience. Alors, il était sure que cet instant ne durerait pas et que la normale les rattraperait bien trop tôt. Merlin se demanda quand Arthur oserait le lâcher et le laisser travailler comme son statut le lui obligeait. Mais les lèvres chaudes et charnues de futur roi de Camelot se posèrent sur les siennes sans qu'il en prenne conscience. Il n'avait pas vu son visage approcher dangereusement, ni même le regard du jeune homme blond se poser sur sa bouche. Il était bien trop occupé dans ses pensées. Mais la sensation agréable l'avait réveillé de ses songes pour le plonger dans un désir commun. Fermant alors les yeux, il répondit pour la première fois à son baiser.  
Arthur posa ses mains sur la nuque du valet de chambre, pendant que ce dernier se laissait submerger par cette étreinte passionnée. S'il n'avait pas été sure de ses sentiments, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, causé par la surprise et l'excitation du moment. Un soupçon de crainte en était aussi la cause. Et si ce n'était qu'un simple et unique baiser ? Et si après cela, on lui demandera de tout oublier ? Après de longue et agréable secondes, le prince détacha ses lèvres de celle de Merlin et posa son front sur celui de ce dernier :

- **J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, **souffla-t-il avec difficulté. **Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps ?**

Merlin ne put se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. La voix fragile d'Arthur lui faisait de la peine, il savait qu'en ouvrant ses paupières, des larmes s'en échapperaient. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui. Dans sa question, il savait, néanmoins, qu'il attendait, de la part de son serviteur, que celui-ci fasse le tri. Alors après un moment de réflexion, Merlin l'informa de ce qu'il aimerait entendre :

- Après **ma guérison, j'ai rejoins Ealdor. Je pensais y voir la tristesse, le deuil. Mais il n'y a rien eu de tout cela,** expliqua-t-il. **Parce que, malgré ce qui s'est passé à la forêt de Baldur, un grand homme au grand cœur a terminé ce pourquoi j'y ai laissé la vie, en apparence, **dit-il en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Après un court silence, il conclu : **Merci Arthur. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma mère.**

Le sourire d'Arthur s'étira dans un air de gêne et de modestie. Le visage de Merlin entre ses mains, il caressa sa joue de son pouce, tout en restant silencieux. Puis il le reprit dans ses bras. Le sorcier put sentir les battements du cœur du jeune prince et prit alors vraiment conscience de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leur destin serait lié à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait songé que le dragon parler d'un sentiment aussi fort, d'une destinée aussi proche. Les corps enlacés, il profita de ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'un élément ne les sépare brutalement. La porte toqua et s'en suivit une poignée qui se tourna. Arthur se dégagea alors sur corps de son serviteur et recula d'un pas. Derrière la porte, Guenièvre fit son apparition. Un plateau à la main, on ne lui avait, apparemment, pas annoncé la nouvelle du retour de Merlin. Qui le savait ? Mise à part Gaïus.

- **Guenièvre, regarde qui donc est de retour, **lança le prince en donnant un coup à l'épaule du valet qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

- **Merlin ! Je suis heureuse de te voir, où étais-tu ?** demanda Gwen avec un grand sourire.

Oui, apparemment, Arthur n'avait rien dit à personne. Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard interrogateur au prince. Celui-ci semblait éprouver de l'embarras. Reprenant son attention sur la servante, il lui répondit dans des grands airs mystérieux, un sourire aux lèvres :

- **C'est une très longue histoire.**

**- Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit de retour, **lança Arthur en donnant un nouveau coup sur l'épaule de Merlin, cette fois-ci moins brutal. **Il y avait tant de tâches ingrates que je ne pouvais confier à Guenièvre.**

Levant l'un de ses sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais jeta un regard plein de sens à son bourreau. Ainsi, les choses allaient reprendre son cours normalement. Le prince ouvrit grands les yeux devant l'expression de son valet, il garda un sourire sur ses lèvres qui lui donnait un petit air sadique. Le valet ne put répondre. Lorsqu'il regarda Gwen, celle-ci souriait avec bienveillance. Elle remarqua alors :

-** Vous semblez aller bien mieux aujourd'hui, Sir,** dit-elle sans faire de rapprochement.

- **Ne plus avoir de sujet sur lequel me défouler, devait me manquer, hein Merlin !** répondit-il avec enthousiaste en lançant une nouvelle fois sa main vers l'épaule du servant.

Ce dernier pivota afin que le coup parte dans le vide. Arthur prit un air sévère et Merlin son air malicieux. Ce dernier s'éloigna de quelques pas. Guenièvre remarqua le plateau sur la table. Elle lança, alors, qu'elle retournait aux cuisines et disparut laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Et le silence s'invita dans la grande pièce. Ce manège qu'il venait d'avoir avait cassé toute leur complicité pour une autre plus familière.

- **Bien,** dit-alors Merlin afin de rompre cette atmosphère de malaise. **Je crois qu'il me faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Votre chambre ? Les écuries ?...** tout en énumérant des tâches, il parcourut la pièce en ramassant quelques trucs trainant ci et là.

- **Merlin,** lança Arthur dans le vent.

**- Peut-être avez-vous besoin que je vous apporte quelques choses en plus pour votre petit déjeuner ?**

- **Merlin,** répéta Arthur, avec un peu plus d'insistance.

- **Avez-vous prévu de partir à la chasse aujourd'hui ? Voulez-vous que je prépare votre cheval.**

- **MERLIN !** Hurla alors le prince afin de faire taire son valet.

Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le champ, avec un air embarrassé, du linge dans les mains. Le prince s'approcha, tout en restant silencieux. Il prit les vêtements que tenait Merlin et les posa sur son lit. Sans dire un mot, il observa son serviteur avec compassion. Le jeune sorcier redouta alors ce qui allait être dit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il aurait souhaité passer à autre chose de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Parce qu'il craignait les deux options qui se présentaient à eux. D'un côté, ils devaient oublier leurs sentiments et faire comme si de rien était, qu'importe la difficulté à cela ; d'un autre, ils ne pouvaient se montrer au grand jour et seraient forcés de se cacher. Quelle était la meilleure ? Merlin en avait une brève idée. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'appartenait le choix :

- **C'est en risquant de te perdre que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments à ton égard,** commença le jeune prince. **C'est aussi en risquant de te perdre que j'ai décidé de les partager dans un élan de désespoir. Cela fait bien longtemps que je les dissimule, que je les refoule, mais je ne peux plus à présent.**

Arthur posa sa main sur la joue de son valet. Merlin l'observait avec curiosité. Son sourire n'était plus, mais son visage n'était pas triste, juste attentif. Il ne coupa pas le jeune homme blond. Il l'écouta, attendit la suite, le cœur lui déchirant la poitrine sous son contact.

**- Je sais que tout ceci est totalement inconcevable,** reprit Arthur. **Mais j'aime à croire que rien n'est impossible. J'ai vu trop de choses de mes propres yeux pour penser le contraire. Alors il y a bien une chose que je ne vois pas, mais que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Tu y tiens une place importante depuis si longtemps, maintenant. **

Merlin ne savait pas réellement ce que pouvait ressentir le prince en cet instant, mais il voyait clairement l'assurance de tous ses mots. Il ne faillit à aucun, comme si tout était inscrit dans son cœur et qu'il lui suffisait de le laisser enfin dire tout haut ce qu'il avait évité de montrer jusque là. Le valet ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à eux. Et il resta muet à toutes ses paroles, pendant un moment. Il prit conscience seulement maintenant que le jeune prince avait des sentiments depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Et beaucoup de choses, des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, prirent un sens. Les seules paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

-** J'ignorais tout cela**.

Arthur eut un large sourire. Merlin se demanda qu'elle en fût la cause. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de drôle.

- **Je sais. Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot. Comment aurais-tu pu t'en rendre compte**.

- **Je ne suis pas un sombre idiot,** reprit le valet, faisant mine d'être outrée. **C'est vous le crétin royal. **

Arthur rit à gorge déployée. Le jeune serviteur le suivit dans un sourire comblé. Alors que le prince s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser. La porte toqua de nouveau. Reculant d'un pas gracieux, Arthur détourna le regard et s'avança vers son petit-déjeuner, comme si de rien était. Merlin, lui, reprit le linge dans ses bras alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Sir Leon demanda alors au prince si tout allait bien et s'il serait présent pour l'entrainement, cette fois-ci, utilisant un ton prudent.

- **Je viens dans un instant, le temps de me préparer**.

Merlin put percevoir le sourire du chevalier. Il comprit une fois de plus que les deux dernières semaines avaient dû être monotones. Après avoir partagé sa joie de revoir le valet, et que ce dernier lui ait répondu par un chaleureux sourire, le soldat quitta la pièce. Un nouvel instant de silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant de le jeune sorcier ne décide :

- **Je vais aller chercher votre armure,** dit-il, tout en rejoignant la porte.

- **Merlin ?**

- **Oui, Sir.**

- **M'aurais-tu ensorceler par le biais d'une quelconque personne ?**

Merlin aurait pu se sentir vexé. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il laissa paraitre son plus joli sourire. Arthur n'était toujours pas prêt à l'entendre dire ce qu'il était vraiment. Pourtant, il le soupçonnait de le savoir. Mais qu'importe, la réponse unique était tout à fait sincère :

- **Si cela avait été le cas, pensez-vous vraiment que cette question vous traverserez l'esprit ?**

Restant immobile un temps, observant la mine réjouie du jeune prince, Merlin passa la porte pour prendre le chemin de l'armurerie. Son retour avait été bien plus irréel qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, un secret avait été dévoilé, celui du prince. Le sien restait dans l'ombre. Mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de temps. Sourire aux lèvres et cœur léger, Merlin pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ne pouvait être plus heureux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu du début jusqu'à la fin. Quant à moi, j'ai apprécié l'imaginer et l'écrire.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires. ^^


End file.
